big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Room
Here's a fun lil' game I made. Ok, so here's how it goes.One person is in "the room" then more and more people join, and we talk and stuff. But after more people come we can leave the room and explore the world, maybe have some Joe Moraliste-like mission thing happen, and that's the fun of the game, the possibilities are endless. We tell the story and we make what happens, anything could happen. Ill start. Rules # Never make another player do something, only you can make yourself talk and do stuff, all the other characters have their own free will, except, of course, NPC's which are not actual people behind them doing stuff, such as the zombies. # Change the graph whenever you say something or do something, please. I like to keep track of these things. # No mentioning other users when they have not joined. # Do not delete anything unless it disobeys the rules. # Have fun!!! The Room Spyroclub1 Joins Spyroclub1: Huh, it's pretty lonely in here, I hope more people come... Swasimcool Joins Swasimcool: Hey I joined! Can there only be three people in a room at a time? Spyroclub1: No, you expand the table as more people join, that's just the starting point. Its supposed to be huge so that its really fun and cool. Also, thanks for not letting my idea flop and someone else joins. It'd be pretty weird if I was the only one in the room and the idea goes nowhere. Swasimcool: Hm, Ok. Hehe. Pushes Spyroclub1 out of the room to deal with zombies. Swasimcool: haha go deal with that now! S'pacepuppy joins' Spyroclub1: Aaaarrrrrgggh! Noises erupt from out of the room and Spyroclub1 comes back as a zombie, along with the other zombies, slowly walking to their next victim, Swasimcool and Spacepuppy. with the door behind the zombies and no other exit, Swasimcool and Spacepuppy is trapped with nowhere to go. spacepuppy:what did you do? Spyroclub1: ...Brains... Spacepuppy:swasimcool I have an idea. Zombies are really dumb right. We just need a distraction! Push swasimcool ino a corner and runs out of the door H'enry Hudson GC joins ' Henry Hudson: So this is where the Hudson River brought me, spacepuppy: wh-who are you?? MintCrepe Joins MintCrepe: Henry Hudson I’d guess. And- OH GOD WHY IS THERE ZOMIES! The zombies are getting confused by all the people coming in, and since zombies are really dumb, they launch themselves at different directions, missing everybody and toppling over each other trying to get up. Spyroclub1 and zombies: BRAaAaaAaAaaAaaAaaAaINS GiantNate91 Joins GiantNate91: wHaT tHe HeCk Is GoInG oN hErE? GiantNate91 tries to save MintCrepe, but gets ambushed by zombies and gets infected partly. GiantNate91 looks down and realizes he is now half human, half zombie. GiantNate91: Why am I- BRAINNNNNNSSS... Swasimcool throws anti-zombie dynamite at the zombies and they all turn back into humans. ''' Spyroclub1: What the- wha- what happened? '''Looks at Swasimcool Spyroclub1: Last thing I remember you... you... Spyroclub1 gasps Spyroclub1: YOU BETRAYED ME Spyroclub1 lunges at swamiscool ''' spacepuppy: wha... swamiscool I thought you were a zom- OH GOD EVRYONE RUN '''GiantNate91 observes the before-infected zombies... GiantNate91: So apparently the anti-zombie dynamite changes zombies’ - BRAINNNNSSS - appearance, but their brains stay infecte- Spyroclub1: What? No! I'm fine! Swasimcool literally threw me into zombies earlier! How was I supposed to react?! GiantNate91: Uhh... faster? Crossdoggo joins crossdoggo: Frick this *bleeeep* I’M OUT! crossdoggo runs out of room Spyroclub1: Wait! Crossdoggo! The other zombi- ah, too late. GiantNate91: We really don‘t need him. At least you‘re safe. GiantNate91: Wait... where are Henry Hudson and MintCrepe? Spyroclub1: They're still here, just veeeeery quiet. Also, WHAT?! Were a team! We need all our members! Never leave a man behind! Spyroclub1 runs out of room Spyroclub1: Arrrrggggh! Crossdoggo! I'm coming for you! crossdoggo runs back in room crossdoggo: uhhhhh, so what’s happening right now??? Crossdoggo pulls of the hood of his hoodie, there was a scratch officalsans joins crossdoggo: a Zombie clawed me with his hand on my head, but I’m not a zombie. Luckily, my friend officialsans helped me. OfficialSans: Hi, I’m OfficialSans, I’m a scientist, skeleton and doctor. officialsans pulls out ketchup and drinks it. Crossdoggo: Its not blood an FYI, its ketchup, he really likes ketchup. GiantNate91: Huh, that‘s interesting. You said you’re a doctor, but isn‘t ketchup not good for you jumps down from the ceiling ''' spacepuppy: did you forget about me? MintCrepe: I‘d guess not considering you LITERALLY KILLED SWASIMCOOL. Oh, and won’t OfficialSans basically die to everything that hits him? '''Suddenly a ghost is in the room. Ghost: I AM THE GHOST OF SWASIMCOOL. SPACEPUPPY YOU WILL DIE. Swasimcool snaps his fingers and spacepuppy disappears CrossDoggo: Holyyyyy, TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!!! OfficialSans creates a glowing bone shield to block anything in its way, over him and CrossDoggo. OfficialSans: if you wanna be protected, Ask me if you wanna be protected. Anybody can. Crossdoggo pulls out future dual sabers and crosses them over his body. OfficialSans: oh, and GiantNate, I’m a medical doctor, and I’m a skeleton. I don’t need to be healthy. Crossdoggo: JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FRICKEN HECK IS GOIN’ ON!!! Swasimcool: Guys Im not gonna hurt you guys, just spacepuppy because he killed me. But if you want to save him then you will have to go on a quest to find him. Go to GC town and talk to the finder. GiantNate91: Crossdoggo, I don’t know what’s going on either. But you guys have to save spacepuppy! I’ll stay here in the room and deal with what is going on here. Spyroclub1 runs out of room with zombies. Spyroclub1: Guys! It turns out the zombies were totally just misunderstood! I was talkin' to them and they sound interested in joining our team! The zombies nod and one zombie's head fall off. A note from spacepuppy: HELP. I can deal with lots of the bad stuff with my spider-dog powers. Long story tell you later. Also about swamiscool. You don’t have very much time. MintCrepe: Wait... if they’re zombies could they die a second time? *'MintCrepe Stabs Zombie with a pocket knife*' *Zombie falls and dies again* MintCrepe: Oh.. I guess they do di-AAAHH *Zombies kill and zombify MintCrepe* GiantNate91: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, MINTCREPE? But still, that’s good news, Spyroclub. But what do you think about spacepuppy’s letter? He doesn’t even say where he might be! GiantNate91 hands the letter over to Spyroclub1. Spyroclub1: Sorry, MintCrepe. The zombies like to keep things perfectly balanced like all things should be, so when they lose a member they kill one to gain another. Anyways, about that letter. Spyroclub1 reads over the letter again Spyroclub1: Whattya think zombies, should we go on an adventure? The zombies nod and one zombie's head fall off. Spyroclub1: Awesome! Well, I guess the only way to go is through that door, who's with me? GiantNate91: MEEE!!! Let’s do this! GiantNate91: Wait... don’t we need to gear up before we go, or at least along the way, what if someone evil comes along? Ghost Swasimcool: Time to start a new chapter in this room thing. Hahaha. They will have to save space puppy who is rotting in his cell. The Room: Chapter 2 - The Quest The roommates are on a quest to save spacepuppy. They are going to GC town, and they are struggling through the journey there. It is now midnight. GiantNate91: Guys, we should probably settle down for the night. It’s getting dark, and if we want to save spacepuppy, we need to get some rest. Oh, and forget what I said about staying in that cramped room. Zombies: GROANNNNN.... A wolf and bear are lurking nearby. The crew is unaware of them. Spyroclub1: And leave Spacepuppy to die? I say we continue forth on our journey, we gotta find space puppy as fast as we can before- before... Spyroclub1: Before something happens to him. GiantNate91: Well, what do the zombies think? Rustle, Rustle, OfficialSans: Did you guys hear something? CrossDoggo: Yeah, lemme sniff it out. Crossdoggo Sniffs CrossDoggo: OH JEEZ, RUN!!!!!! Crossdoggo Pulls Out a hoverboard and his Dual Sabers OfficialSans uses a bone wall to protect the gang OfficialSans: The Wall of bones is going to move at us. It’s blue which means you can’t move when it comes at you. It’ll pass through you. If you don’t, it’ll hurt, a lot. Henry Hudson all of a sudden comes in the room. with a gun. Henry Hudson: NOBODY MOVE, and don't try anything or my partner Spade will end I am a Space Puppy. Spyroclub1 looks at Henry Hudson in anger. Spyroclub1: Henry Hudson... my old enemy, I should've known. GiantNate91 stares at Henry Hudson with fire burning in his eyes. GiantNate91: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? TRAITOR! ggggrrrRRRRRR! GiantNate91 leaps at Henry Hudson. Henry Hudson falls and drops his gun. GiantNate91 presses Henry Hudson to the ground. GiantNate91: *''Whispers*: Why are you doing this?'' GiantNate91 lets go of Henry Hudson and stands up. Suddenly, a growl was voiced nearby. A bear and wolf erupt from the trees nearby and attack. Crossdoggo: GUYS!! THE WOLF IS MY FRIEND!! THE BEAR ISNT! CrossDoggo barks and waves at the wolf Crossdoggo: Hey Steel. You okay? Steel barks at the bear Steel: Go away, Browny, this is my friend. And STOP CHASING ME!!! Okay, this is Crossdoggo, I would like to be the only person to control steel. He’s gonna join the gang. Category:Games Category:Community Activities Category:Community Survey Category:Fun Category:Activity Category:Minigame Category:Add-On Category:Stories